Ch.4: Meetings
Ch.4: Meetings Meanwhile, Shikyo was looking for food. Most Metroids seemed to be clumsy and awkward while hunting, something he never understood. It was the simplest thing in the world, unlike those things Mom always told him about. Puberty, metaphors, what did they matter? Eventually, Shikyo found a Horntoad, draining it after a moment’s consideration. They were his favorite food; easy to catch, reproducing like flies… he didn’t know what flies were, but he figured there must be a lot of them somewhere. He was distracted from his food by Kel walking up to him. The Zeta Metroid was incredibly tall, and had arms and legs. “Shikyo, Mom wants to speak with you, privately.” Shikyo spat out his prey, shocked. “If this is about that cave collapsing, it wasn’t me!” Regardless of whether it was his fault or not, Kel grabbed him and carried him to their mother’s lair.“You can go now, Kel.” He bowed and left, leaving Venisha and Shikyo alone. “Listen, Shikyo…” He interrupted, screaming, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Venisha growled. “I don’t care what you did! Those things can be fixed. If you don’t listen, though, no one will be able to fix you. I need to introduce you to someone.” Grey Voice walked out of the shadows, only for Shikyo to try to eat him. He held out his hand, and the little Metroid abruptly stopped in midair, shuddering. He collapsed to the floor, unable to move. “W-What are you?!” The Chozo stared at him sadly. “I am Grey Voice, elder of the Chozo. We are an ancient race who has traveled the universe, spreading life and enlightenment wherever we can. The Metroids are but one of our creations… though our best, I admit.” “Make us? Never! Mom’s the one who-” Grey Voice cut him off, stating, “Yes, she created your race. However, we Chozo created her, with myself in charge of the development. I suppose… that makes me your grandfather.” Venisha nodded in agreement, and they went on to explain why the Metroids were made,(to exterminate the X parasites) why and who would want to exploit the Metroids,(greed, Space Pirates) and finally Grey Voice’s prediction. By this point, Shikyo calmed down and was chattering away, making his view of the dilemma very clear. “I don’t see what the problem is. If the Pirates come, I eat them! I get a meal, they leave, problem solved!” Venisha sighed.She knew he wouldn’t be able grasp the true problem. “Eating them won’t stop their attacks. The Pirates are relentless and determined. If you kill one, two more show up.” “They always think, ‘He died, but I won’t!’ They will never give up, no matter how many die.” “That’s suicide!” Shikyo interrupted. Don’t they have a will of their own? Why would they obey a leader who throws away their lives?!” Venisha was amazed that he was clever enough to ponder something like that… maybe there was hope for him after all. “They obey their leader because they’re too scared to disobey. The important thing is to prepare you and the other Metroids for their invasion.” “So… how do we do that, Grandad?” Grey Voice chuckled and pulled out a glowing orb. After pressing a few buttons, a hologram appeared, showing a Pirate Trooper, with glowing arrows pointing out it’s weakness and weapons. He pulled out more orbs, depicting other Pirates and their leaders, like Kraid and Ridley. Shikyo looked at the holo-Kraid saying, “S-So we have to fight that?!” “No, Kraid wouldn’t fit in these tunnels, so we won’t have to worry about him or Ridley unless we’re on the surface. It’s their Troopers we should focus on.” So Shikyo learned from his “Grandad" everything he knew of the Space Pirates. A week later, all of the Metroids had learned about the Chozo, and they were all prepared for the coming attack. Or so they thought. Ch.5:Pirates Category:Fanfic Chapter